Giving in to Temptation: Easter Snippet
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: When Harry and Ron are called away on Auror business on Easter, Fred and George pay Hermione a visit. Fifth and a quarter in the series. Gift for pentastic. FredHermioneGeorge.


_**Authors Note:**__ I dedicate this first to __**pentastic**__, who shares a birthday with the twins. This also goes out to every person who has asked me if I have abandoned this series, I hope this answers your questions. Please note that Easter last year was in March, so I am keeping with that timeline as this is an add on to the Easter Edition. Finally, I hope you all find the time for vote for this in the Twin Exchange April Challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Giving In To Temptation: Easter Snippet

* * *

**

Hermione sighed and leaned back into George's arms, her head falling back onto his freckled shoulder as her eyelids fluttered closed beneath her blindfold with pleasure.

His strong arms wrapped tightly around her middle, as much to press himself against her, as they were to restrain her. She squirmed a little, just to see his reaction, and sure enough he held her even tighter as Fred slowly tortured her, one nerve ending at a time.

The small feathery brush tickled up her ribcage, painting the chocolaty substance along the sensitive undersides of her breasts. Letting out a shaky breath, Hermione had no choice but to bite her lip to keep from moaning when a tongue followed the wet trail.

"Did you really think we would be satisfied with this morning?" George breathed in her ear, sending delicious shivers up her spine.

"No," she moaned, her body jolting as that same tongue flicked lazily at her nipple, the chocolate brush halting for just a moment.

The hasty coupling with the twins earlier that day bought fresh waves of arousal on her as she thought back to the hurried bliss they had found in the storage room of their joke shop. It had taken all of her will power to keep from reacting to the handsome redheads for the rest of the day as they had celebrated Easter with the Weasley's at the Burrow.

Now, with Harry and Ron called away to deal with some rogue Easter Bunnies that were wreaking havoc in Liverpool, the twins had come back to give her a much more thorough repeat performance. Hermione wondered just what role Fred and George had played in the sudden appearance of animated chocolate rabbits, but had held her tongue on mentioning anything about it so far.

The tongue that had been driving her insane left her body but the brush returned seconds later to continue its torture.

"Fuck Granger, I've been thinking about you like this all day," Fred hissed up at her, kissing the inside of her quivering thigh.

"What? Blindfolded and covered in chocolate?" she said with a shaky laugh, hissing out a breath when the brush dipped along her hipbone.

"Aha," Fred replied, repeating the motion.

"We've had this little surprise stored for awhile," George told her, pressing his growing arousal into her backside, rubbing himself against her heated flesh with a moan, "We were going to save it for our birthday…"

"But we just couldn't wait," Fred finished, the brush now following the path of his wet kisses so that he had to double back to lick it off. Hermione's insides squirmed at the unhurried attention and she fought the urge to shift her thighs restlessly, knowing George would only find a way to restrain those too.

"It was rather convenient then…" she paused to catch her breath, her entire being focussed on the direction of Fred's wandering mouth, "… that Ron and Harry were_… oh god… _suddenly called away."

"Mm, very convenient," George murmured against her neck, his tongue trailing up to lick at the shell of her ear, making her jerk with unexpected pleasure.

Hermione lost her train of thought then, no longer concerned with how the twins came to be in her bedroom, but just what they were doing to her now they were here. Fred's chocolate trail led him to the sensitive flesh at the apex of her thighs, his breath washing over her moist swollen lips as she began to shake with anticipation.

George's breathing grew harsh against her ear, his hard length insistently pressing against her, his fingers splaying up to capture her breasts. She felt his gentle fingers turn her head and instinctively sought his lips, moaning when she tasted the chocolate he had licked from her shoulders earlier.

Fred's lips barely brushed against her damp folds and her whole body bucked in response.

"Tut tut, Granger," he chastised, pulling back to kiss her naval, his tongue dipping in playfully.

George's arms had tightened around her, "So impatient," he whispered against her lips.

"_Please_, stop teasing me," she panted feeling like she was about to explode. She finally succumbing to the urge to rub her thighs against Fred, enticing him back toward her. Her efforts were stopped however when the tall redhead pinned her legs to the mattress.

"Oh, but it's so much fun," Fred said, grinning against her hip as he once again followed the path that was becoming very familiar to him.

"And you're so damn sexy when you lose control," George added, pinching her nipples playfully.

Her chest began to heave with great breaths as Fred once again blew on her dripping core, just that alone sending her mind reeling. She felt desperate and feverish and she needed them to stop the torture and give her what she needed.

"I thought you were meant to be my slaves, not the other way around," she moaned, twisting her hips when Fred's hands slackened so his fingers could gently part her.

"We are sweetheart, yours to do anything you want with," George replied, his tongue doing delicious things to the spot beneath her ear that made her see stars.

"Then do something, anything… _please_," she begged once again, feeling Fred pause mere millimetres away from where she needed him most, her body reacting almost violently.

"Anything?" Fred chuckled, moving back a fraction, teasing her.

"Fred!" she cried out with frustration, "Just touch me already," she ended with a moan, going out of her mind.

"I don't know…" he started to say, pulling back another fraction.

Crying out, she almost screamed, "Touch me, fuck me, anything - please, I'm begging you,"

"What's the magic word?" George teased mercilessly in her ear, twisting her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

"Move, or I will move you myself, and it won't be pretty!"

"If that's what the lady wants," Fred said, laughing.

"Then that's what the lady gets," George replied, turning her head again to claim her mouth in a soul searing kiss just as his brother closed that final distance.

Hermione almost came undone when Fred's lips kissed her chastely, her breath coming out in one long shudder against George's mouth. Both kissed her again, harder and longer this time, working in sync as only they had the ability to do.

Her thighs were pushed as wide as they could go, her body almost supine against George as her senses were assaulted and her body gave in to the sensations she they had been slowly building in her for what seemed like hours.

Fred gently probed her entrance, slipping one finger inside her with ease and curling it up to hit a spot deep within in her that turned her moans to shrieks of ecstasy. Breathless at the intensity of her climax she gave in to wave after wave of blissful release, spurred on by the two men who seemed to know exactly which buttons to push to get such reactions from her.

It took her several long minutes to come down from her high, and even longer for her to realize that the blindfold was gone and she could see again. She was no longer on her back, but now facing George, Fred patiently waiting at her back, his own hardened length letting her know just how much he enjoyed her wanton displays.

"So master, we said anything. What do you want us to do?" George said, grinning at her flushed and panting expression.

Hermione bit her lip, smiling back. With a quick look at Fred who was looking extremely smug, she very clearly outlined exactly what she wanted her slaves to do with her.

Fred and George were only too happy to obey.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
